


Just One More

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Now that Kiyoko could see her, she saw the worn leather jacket she wore over the tight black tank top. She had a little trouble not staring at the scoop of black fabric that revealed her neck and collarbones and the edge of a bra that could have been any shade between fuschia and burgundy. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for hq rarepair week and then realized afterwards that it would fall into the category of underage, though it is only T rated. I've opted to take it out of the tag for that particular week and I wrote another fic to fill the prompt. So this is just a bonus KiyoSaeko because there can never be enough KiyoSaeko.

“RYUU! MORE SHOTS!” Nishinoya’s voice rang across the small but crowded room as he weaved his way through the people. His hair was half flattened after an unfortunate impromptu wrestling match and Kiyoko thought he would certainly fall over if not for the press of bodies around him. 

Shimizu Kiyoko sat at Tanaka’s small dining table, sipping a beer and watching the people around her make fools of themselves. Most of the volleyball team was in attendance, she noticed, even little first year Yachi, who was swaying serenely near the television with her arm around the waist of the captain of the girl’s volleyball team.

She was alone at the table, or at least the only one sitting down. The dining room at the edge of the small kitchen was just as packed as the rest of the living area, and most of the copious bottles of alcohol were on the table in front of her. She heard Tanaka’s loud voice calling out for Nishinoya in an odd game of drunk Marco Polo until they found each other near the kitchen and Tanaka lifted Nishinoya over his head in celebration. 

Kiyoko was amazed that, even while drunk, Tanaka still had the coordination to hold the boy above his head. After a few seconds his arms collapsed and they fell in a heap on the floor, laughing raucously. 

“Shots!” She heard a voice call out again, from the floor, this time. 

When they scrambled up and rushed to the table where Kiyoko sat they froze. These two had no idea how to be around her. Their crushes would almost be laughable if they didn’t surprise her so much. She wasn’t sure what led these boys to appoint themselves her protectors at every public function, or made them clam up when she even looked at them. It was an odd sort of power to have, she thought, the power to make the loudest boys be quiet. 

“Shots?” She asked them quietly, in an attempt to make them regain their purpose. 

They still gaped at her. She took the nearest open bottle, some sort of clear rum, and poured three shots as they watched. She didn’t normally take shots. She didn’t enjoy being drunk, the feeling of being out of control was frightening and, while she trusted basically everyone at this party, she still felt vulnerable. _Just this one_ , she thought, as she slid two of the glasses towards the boys and brought the third to her lips. 

“Cheers,” she said, and took the shot. The alcohol burned sweet in her throat and she nearly gagged before chasing the liquor with a gulp of her beer. The boys were still staring, if possible, they were more awestruck than before. 

There was a soft rush of air and the front door slammed open. The room went silent for a second before breaking into a cheer. Kiyoko couldn’t see over all the people but a few seconds later Tanaka’s sister Saeko pushed her way through the crowd, carrying two cases of beer. She plopped them down on the table with a clatter of bottles and punched her brother hard in the shoulder. 

“Heya boys, wanna put these beers on ice for me?” She smiled widely. Now that Kiyoko could see her, she saw the worn leather jacket she wore over the tight black tank top. She had a little trouble not staring at the scoop of black fabric that revealed her neck and collarbones and the edge of a bra that could have been any shade between fuschia and burgundy. 

She felt her face get hot and she knew it wasn’t entirely from the alcohol. She poured herself a second shot from the bottle of rum in front of her and downed it quickly. The sweet taste was cloying in her mouth this time, some sort of flavored rum that she wouldn’t normally drink. 

When she opened her eyes and set the glass back on the table she noticed Saeko staring at her. 

“Whoa.” Saeko said, “You’re a badass.” 

Kiyoko felt her face get even hotter and she looked down at the table. Tanaka and Nishinoya had gone back further into the room, abandoning their shots where Kiyoko had left them. Saeko moved closer, around the table, taking the chair next to Kiyoko and spinning it around so she could straddle the back, facing Kiyoko’s side. 

“Shimizu-san, right? You’re the manager?” Saeko said with a smile. 

Kiyoko nodded, not looking her fully in the eye. Saeko leaned across the table reaching for one of the shots Kiyoko had poured for the boys. She closed her eyes and flung it back, only slightly grimacing as she swallowed. 

“Wow, that shit is sweet. How the fuck did you take that shot without a chaser?” She was still smiling, Kiyoko noticed. 

“It wasn’t easy.” She said and Saeko laughed loudly.

“She speaks! It’s a miracle! Praise every god!” She adjusted her hips and pulled her phone out of the pocket of her impossibly tight jeans. “Oh shit! I’ve got somewhere to be, gotta go, Shimizu-san…” She hesitated a moment, hovering near their chairs, “Hey Shimizu let me see your phone.”

Kiyoko was puzzled, but complied, she pulled her phone from the pocket of her cardigan and handed it to the woman. She watched as she typed in some things and handed the phone back.

Kiyoko just looked at her with a confused expression as she took her phone and put it back in her pocket. 

“In case you get bored at this party.” She said, “I’m meeting a friend to sell a piece of shit TV, but after that I plan on going back to my apartment, I can’t spend all my time at high school parties, I’ve got a rep to maintain. It’s just a few blocks away, my apartment, I mean. Just text me.” She flashed a smile again and Kiyoko thought she might melt. 

Saeko walked away and out the door without a second glance. 

As the door shut with a bang Kiyoko poured herself another shot. _Just this one more, then I’ll be fine_ , she rationalized, as she brought the glass to her lips again. 

It was not just the one more. 

One hour later Kiyoko found herself leaning heavily against Yachi who was leaning heavily against the Girl’s Volleyball captain, whose name was Michi-something, a name that a sober Kiyoko would remember but a drunk Kiyoko would not. 

The party was winding down. More and more people were wandering out into the night or collapsing in piles on the nearest piece of furniture. Kiyoko could just see Nishinoya sprawled on the dining table, arms wrapped around three or four bottles of liquor, passed out and drooling. Tanaka was still awake, just barely, curled up on the couch with his head in Suga’s lap. Suga seemed oddly sober, just smiling slightly and rubbing circles on Tanaka’s shoulder. Kiyoko couldn’t remember if she’d ever seen Suga drink. Was he drunk? Was he a vampire? Who even knows with that guy?

She felt Yachi’s shoulder, where her head was resting, dip as she readjusted to wrap her arms fully around Michi-something’s waist. Kiyoko started to fall and her knees hit the carpet before she could react. She leaned over, rolling on to her side and curled up on the floor. The floor felt nice, something stable to rest her head against. More stable than a flirty Yachi, at least. 

She felt something hard between her side and the floor. After a struggle that lasted more than a minute and quite a few slurred curse words Kiyoko managed to extract her phone from the pocket of her cardigan. She opened it up and looked at her text messages. She saw a sent message to an unknown number and fumbled at it until it opened.

 _[this is the cute manager’s number]_

She blinked a few times at the message before she remembered Saeko borrowing her phone. Saeko had sent a message, presumably to herself, giving herself Kiyoko’s number. She remembered the girl had told her to text her later. _It’s later now_ , Kiyoko thought, and punched in a new message. 

_[Tanaksa-asan, hi um its shimusuzu kiuoko.. kiyoko. hi]_

She hit send before remembering to proofread and cursed again when she saw how illegible her shaky hands had made the message.

_[Shimizu-san! I’m glad you texted. Wow you’re really drunk aren’t you?]_

The message came a few seconds later and Kiyoko giggled when she saw it. _Yeah_ , she thought, _I’m pretty drunk_.

_[ya i dont wantt o sleep here thoughh]_  
_[too manyu boys]_

She sent the messages and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Sleeping sounded really good, and the floor was pretty comfortable.

_[Hang on, I’ll be right there.]_

Kiyoko grimaced. She didn’t want Saeko to see her like this, but she really, _really_ , wanted to see Saeko. She wanted to touch her and take off her leather jacket and… Her thoughts wandered into dangerous territory and she closed her eyes again. 

She woke up to the sound of the front door opening. No one else seemed to have moved but soon she saw Saeko’s jean-clad legs kneeling down in front of her. 

“Hey, Shimizu, come on, girl let’s get you outta here.” Saeko’s voice was sweet, softer than it had been earlier. She felt arms sliding under her legs and shoulders and soon she was hefted up into the air. Saeko was carrying her, bridal-style, in her arms and walking slowly towards the door. 

She walked down the darkened pathway towards the street and stopped outside a car that Kiyoko presumed was hers. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Saeko asked.

Kiyoko shook her head. “Can’t go home. M’ dad would…” Her voice trailed off.

“Got it. Then I’ll take you to mine. You can crash on my couch.”

Kiyoko smiled and closed her eyes again. 

“Shimizu, you’re gonna have to stand up so I can open the car door, okay, honey?” Kiyoko giggled. No one had ever called her honey before, her demeanor didn’t lend itself to pet names. She felt her legs being lowered as Saeko dropped her to her feet. She was wobbly but Saeko’s arm was still tight around her shoulders as she opened the car door for Kiyoko to slide in. 

Saeko shut the door firmly and crossed around to the driver’s side. When she got in Kiyoko felt warm hands reach over her to buckle her seatbelt. She heard another click and then the sputtering of the engine before Saeko began to drive. 

It was a quick drive, as Saeko had implied earlier, and just a few minutes later Saeko was half carrying Kiyoko up the stairs of her apartment complex. 

Once inside Kiyoko was laid down on a couch, or at least it felt like a couch. She had closed her eyes again, suddenly immensely tired once the warmth from the room hit her skin. A few minutes later she was being nudged awake. 

“Hey. Shimizu. Wake up, you need to drink water or you’ll feel it in the morning.” Saeko was saying. It took Kiyoko more than a minute to open her eyes wide enough to see the girl in front of her holding a glass of water. 

She reached out a shaky hand to take the glass, but was grateful when Saeko’s hand didn’t move. They held the glass together as Kiyoko brought it towards her mouth. A good percentage ended up on her shirt or the couch, as she was still laying down, but what did make it down her throat felt cool and refreshing. 

“Okay you can sleep now, babe, I’ll get you a blanket.”

Kiyoko smiled again. _Babe, this time_ , she thought. It was cute. Very cute. She knew she’d be embarrassed once she was more sober. 

Saeko took the glass away and Kiyoko closed her eyes, as commanded. About a minute later she felt a warm blanket fall over her shoulder and she reached her arm out to catch Saeko’s hand. She held on tight before Saeko could pull away.

She opened her eyes and looked up. Saeko had taken off her jacket at some point and she stood in front of Kiyoko in her black tank top and jeans. She had a tattoo on her shoulder that Kiyoko hadn’t seen before. Some swirling black design she couldn’t make out. She wanted to touch it. 

“Stay here. Stay with me.” Kiyoko said, trying not to make it sound like the plea that it was.

“Okay, then scoot over.”

Kiyoko scooted back against the back of the couch the best that she could, turning on her side so Saeko had room to sit in front of her on the edge of the cushion. Saeko sat down in front of Kiyoko’s stomach and turned to face her. 

“D’ya wanna talk about something?” Saeko asked.

Kiyoko shook her head. She took Saeko’s hand with both of hers and pulled it to her face, placing Saeko’s palm against her cheek and rubbing against it. She didn’t know why she did it but it had felt like the right thing to do. She saw Saeko’s eyes go wide at the touch and felt her fingers move slightly as she stroked Kiyoko’s cheek. 

“Aw, babe. You’re too cute but you need to sleep and sober up first.” Saeko shook her head slightly. Kiyoko thought she sounded sad. 

Kiyoko nodded but didn’t let go of Saeko’s hand. She brought the palm to her lips and kissed it lightly, laying kisses on the light callouses she felt, before kissing up her fingers. Kiyoko’s mouth had moved to Saeko’s wrist before she gently pulled away.

“Damn, girl, you can’t seduce me like this, because, let me tell you, it’s working.” Saeko shook her head again and smiled. Saeko stood up and Kiyoko frowned at the loss of warmth against her stomach. 

“Look, if you still want to fool around come morning when I make you a kick-ass breakfast then I’m up for it. And if you’re just a girl who gets handsy when drunk then that’s fine too.” Saeko leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Kiyoko’s forehead. She walked around the couch and out of sight before the room went dark and Kiyoko closed her eyes.

When she woke up it felt like it had only been minutes but there was sunlight streaming through the small windows in the living room around her. Her head was pounding, a dull ache behind her eyes that wouldn’t quit no matter how hard she squeezed them shut. She heard a clattering in what must be the kitchen behind her. A louder crash, followed by creative swearing, came next and Kiyoko sat up and stretched.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Saeko said brightly, looking up from the stove where she stood, scrambling eggs in a pan. “Hopefully you like your eggs scrambled because it’s all I know how to make, and I promised you a kick ass breakfast.”

Kiyoko nodded. She vaguely remembered the conversation. She remembered most of the night, only parts were slightly blurry and indistinct. Had she kissed Saeko’s hand at some point? She shook her head slightly at the memory and groaned as the dizziness hit. 

“Sounds like I didn’t make you drink enough water, I’m sorry.” Saeko said, this time not looking up from the pan. Kiyoko ran her hands through her messy hair, trying to flatten it slightly. 

A few minutes later there was more clattering from the kitchen and Saeko announced breakfast was done. 

“Stay where you are, I’ll bring it to you.” Saeko came, bearing two plates, and placed them on the coffee table, before making a separate trip with two cups of coffee. 

“Thank you, Tanaka-san.” Kiyoko said, bowing her head slightly. 

“You can call me Saeko. After all, I did mostly carry you here, I think we’re to that point.” She laughed, quietly this time, probably out of consideration for Kiyoko’s sensitive head. 

“Then call me Kiyoko.” she said, grabbing her plate and beginning to eat. 

They ate in silence, seated beside each other on the couch. Kiyoko’s memories became clearer as she woke up more and by the time she finished her meal she remembered everything, including Saeko’s offer to fool around in the morning if she was still up for it. She fought hard to keep her face neutral as she thought about that. 

Kiyoko finished her plate and leaned forward to set it on the table. She crossed her legs underneath herself and straightened her cardigan. When Saeko finished and sat her plate on the table Kiyoko didn’t hesitate. 

She leaned forward, up almost on her knees and caught Saeko’s shoulder in her hand. She turned Saeko towards her slightly and pressed her lips gently against hers. After a few stunned seconds Saeko responded, turning her body more fully towards Kiyoko and resting her hand against her waist. The press of their lips stayed gentle and after a few more seconds Kiyoko pulled away and smiled.

“I’m still interested. Are you?” She asked

“Fuck yeah, I am.” And Saeko kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> kiyosaeko is my lifeblood and i'm actually pretty happy with this. Let me know what you think?


End file.
